There is interest in moving wireless communications to “fifth generation” (5G) systems. 5G promises increased speed and ubiquity, but methodologies for processing 5G wireless communications have not yet been set. Implementing 5G systems may require more efficient use of the wireless spectra.
Example 5G systems may be implemented using multiple-input multiple-output (MUM) techniques, including “massive MEMO” techniques, in which multiple antennas (more than a certain number, such as 8 in the case of example MIMO systems) are utilized for transmission and/or receipt of wireless communication signals.